Almost 9 out of 10 American adults have significant difficulty using everyday health information. This problem is compounded in this new health care environment in which populations at risk for low health literacy must take a greater role in making health care and health insurance decisions that affect their future health and well being. This two and a half day conference will address this issue by disseminating evidence-based information to 325 adult literacy educators, health care providers, public health staff and a variety of other professionals, with an emphasis on presenting research, health literacy tools and project interventions for improved communication and effective delivery of health care addressed within the field of health literacy. The meeting will enable unique learning and networking opportunities that build upon the assets of various perspectives, from academic research to medical practice to adult education. Using the methods of five previous successful conferences, we will target invitations to specific groups including nurses, physicians, public health professionals, health insurers and literacy educators, and invite national, regional and local speakers to summarize and communicate policy recommendations, research findings, evidence-based information, tools, and adult education interventions. We will address the following specific aims: 1. Engage speakers to address new health literacy research and projects with respect to implementation, evaluation and measurement in the changing healthcare environment; 2. Disseminate evidence-based health literacy practices and interventions that lead to improved communication and better outcomes; 3. Engage state and regional health literacy coalition leaders to explore sustainability and project implementation, expand regional health literacy networks across the country and learn about health literacy tools and research; 4. Facilitate sharing of successful communication strategies to maximize the potential for individual and organization success under the new Affordable Care Act; 5. Provide conference scholarships to attract a national and regional High Impact, Limited Resources (HILR) audience including adult literacy educators, public health staff, parish nurses and free clinic administrators to share and learn about effective communication for AHRQ targeted populations.